


I don't know what it is but your heart feels like home.

by Perfectdream



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, During their break, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfectdream/pseuds/Perfectdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Je voulais simplement l'aider. Il y avait beaucoup de paparazzis et de fans. Ça ne voulait rien dire. », répondit Luke, sa main se tendit vers l'épaule frêle de l'autre garçon blond mais elle resta suspendue dans les airs quand il vit Michael nouer son bras droit autour de ses genoux pour les maintenir encore plus contre son torse. Pour ne pas perdre de miettes de son cœur brisé, probablement. </p>
<p>Une chanson entière passa avant que Michael ne se releva pour s'asseoir, toujours dos à Luke, ses genoux serrés contre son torse. </p>
<p>« Tu m'avais dit la même chose pour Aleisha. », murmura Michael, ses épaules se courbant encore plus qu'auparavant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[ Luke rentre seul en Australie et Michael le rejoint. Ils ont des choses à se dire, un amour à confesser.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't know what it is but your heart feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, ben voilà. Je regarde des photos de la promo australienne et je me mets à écrire un OS alors que j'ai une fiction en cours à continuer... Pour seule excuse je dirais que les épaules de Luke et sa poussée de croissance ont eu raison de moi !   
> Bonne lecture :D <3

Il posa son sac à dos à ses pieds en regardant les valises défiler sur le tapis roulant. Sa valise serait forcément la dernière, comme d'habitude, et il hésita quelques secondes à partir sans. Il avait assez de vêtements chez lui pour ne pas prêter attention à sa valise... sauf qu'il y tenait. Il tapota du pied en regardant l'heure défiler sur la grande horloge grise au dessus de sa tête. Il ne voulait pas être là, pas attendre dans le hall d'un aéroport. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, être chez lui. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il vit enfin son sac en tissu militaire vert et l'attrapa au vol en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie. Derrière cette barrière de verre se trouvaient les personnes qui attendaient des amis, de la famille, des collègues. Il y avait une foule de personnes et aucune d'entre elle n'était là pour le récupérer lui. Il soupira en remontant la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule droite et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la station de taxi.

 

Il murmura le nom de la rue et posa son front contre la vitre froide de la portière, son regard perdu au loin. Il alluma son téléphone portable après quelques respirations profondes pour calmer l'angoisse qui montait en lui. Il reçut plusieurs messages pour lui annoncer qu'il était arrivé en Australie – au cas où il l'aurait oublié ! - et un message de Luke.

 

_« Dis moi qd t'atterris, je viendrais. »_

 

Il ne répondit mais serra l'objet avec force contre son torse, au point qu'il cru qu'il allait le casser dans le creux de sa paume.

 

«  **Vous voulez que j'allume la radio.**  », demanda poliment l'homme qui se tenait derrière le volant. Michael leva les yeux pour croiser un regard brun chaleureux. Il grimaça un sourire tout en acquiesçant de la tête. Il n'était pas sûr que sa voix tiendrait le coup s'il parlait.

 

Si le trafic était fluide il serait chez lui d'ici une demie-heure et, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas long, il aurait voulu déjà être arrivé. Il aurait voulu s'allonger sur le tapis de son salon, la musique résonnant dans ses oreilles et une tasse de chocolat chaud au creux des mains. Ou bien une bière. Il ne savait même pas s'il y avait de la bière, ou bien même du lait dans le frigo. Il avait la sensation de ne plus avoir mis les pieds ici depuis des années alors que ça ne faisait que quelques mois. Comme si tout avait changé – comme s'il était différent. Et il l'était sûrement. Il n'était plus l'adolescent maladroit et triste qu'il était. Il était maintenant un guitariste reconnu, un chanteur et un compositeur. Il écrivait ses paroles, les chantait tous les soirs devant des milliers de fans. Il releva les yeux quand les accords d'une de leurs chansons s'élevèrent dans la voiture. Il s'avança vers le chauffeur.

 

«  **Est-ce que vous pourriez changer la station, s'il vous plaît.**  », souffla-t-il. Sa voix était rauque du manque de sommeil et des heures de vol qu'il venait de faire. L'homme brun hocha la tête et changea la station sans poser de questions et Michael lui en était reconnaissant. Il n'était pas prêt à s'expliquer auprès de qui que ce soit.

 

Il aimait cette chanson – il l'avait écrite avec chaque partie de son être, mais elle ramenait trop de souvenirs. De mauvais souvenirs. Il respira plus librement quand il reconnut la rue dans laquelle se trouvait la maison de son enfance. Il sortit de quoi payer et remarqua qu'il lui restait encore des dollars qu'il avait oublié de changer au bureau de change. Il referma la portière avec douceur au moment où le chauffeur lui tendit son sac qu'il venait de sortir du coffre.

 

«  **Bonne journée, Monsieur. Bienvenu au pays.**  », dit-il en souriant pour ensuite remonter dans son véhicule et repartir. Michael regarda la voiture s'éloigner sans bouger. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et vérifia pour la vingtième fois qu'il n'avait pas de nouveaux messages ou appels. Il grogna et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée pour soupire de frustration quand la poignée ne s'abaissa pas sous sa main. Il n'avait pas ses clés et il savait que la porte arrière serait fermée, elle aussi.

 

«  **Putain !**  », cria-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans le panneau de bois. Madame Therien, leur voisine, qui était dans son jardin lui lançant un regard compréhensif.

 

«  **Ils ne rentrent pas avant quelques jours, Mike. Je ne savais pas que tu rentrais aujourd'hui, c'est bon de te revoir.**  », dit-elle de sa voix chevrotante, ses grands yeux délavés lui souriant à la place de sa bouche. Il lui sourit à son tour, du moins il essaya. Il lui adressa un signe de la main pour finalement reposer son sac sur son épaule et s'éloigner dans la rue. Il marcha une vingtaine de minutes en traînant des pieds avant d'arriver devant la maison blanche qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et sentit le soulagement emplir sa poitrine quand elle s'abaissa et que la porte s'ouvrit.

 

Il entra dans l'entrée et y déposa son sac, son sac à dos et ses chaussures. Il accrocha sa veste au porte-manteau. Liz était assise à la table de la salle à manger. Elle leva le regard vers lui et courut dans ses bras quand elle reconnut le garçon.

 

«  **Oh, tu es rentré mon chéri. J'aurais pu venir te chercher, tu sais.**  », souffla-t-elle dans le creux de son cou dans lequel elle avait enfoui son visage. Il savait mais ne dit rien. Il hocha la tête en la serrant fortement contre lui. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils n'eurent pas besoin de mots pour savoir ce que l'autre voulait. Michael hocha la tête de façon positive pour faire comprendre à Liz qu'il allait bien et elle lui indiqua l'étage de son index pour lui faire comprendre que Luke y était. Michael monta les marches une par une – quand il était adolescent et qu'il rendait visite à son meilleur ami, il les gravissait trois à la fois. La porte de la chambre de Luke était entrouverte et la mélodie de l'album de Nirvana parvenait aux oreilles du punk.

 

Il poussa le panneau de bois de son pied et laissa son regard redécouvrir cette pièce qu'il connaissait par cœur et dans laquelle il aurait pu se déplacer en gardant les yeux fermés. Luke était assis par terre, dos contre son lit, le regard posé sur un cahier dans lequel il semblait noter des choses. Michael le regarda durant une minutes sans annoncer sa présence. Il voulait simplement profiter de la vision de Luke perdu dans son monde. Il semblait si petit, assis dans cette position. Michael toussota finalement, le visage de Luke se relevant dans la seconde. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le silence emplit la pièce. Ce ne furent que quelques secondes durant le changement de chansons mais Michael put entendre la chamade que battait son cœur. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de son anxiété et de son avidité à revoir Luke avant cet instant.

 

Le blond lança son téléphone qu'il tenait à la main sur son lit et se releva en faisant tomber le cahier à l'abandon sur le tapis.

 

«  **Mais... je.... Sale con !**  », s'écria-t-il et ce n'était certainement pas l'accueil auquel s'attendait Michael. Il fronça les sourcils et haussa simplement les épaules. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Luke s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il noua ses bras autour des épaules fragiles de Michael et l'attira contre son torse. Il enfouit son nez dans les cheveux blonds de son meilleur ami et inspira grandement. Il sentait l'avion, le voyage et la chaleur. Il sentait l'étranger et Luke eut envie de le déshabiller pour qu'il récupère sa propre odeur. Leurs deux odeurs mélangées.

 

«  **Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ?**  », demanda-t-il, son nez descendant dans le cou de Michael. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, il laissa Luke lui donner de l'affection parce que c'était ce qui lui avait manqué ces derniers temps. Il haussa les épaules.

 

«  **Ils devaient venir me chercher.**  », chuchota-t-il en réponse quand il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il venait de comprendre qu'encore une fois il avait espéré pour rien. Luke attrapa sa main droite et l'entraîna à sa suite vers le tapis qui ornait le centre de sa chambre et fit s'allonger Michael avant de prendre place à côté de lui.

 

Luke avait appris durant son adolescence que Michael aimait se confier en fixant le plafond pour ne pas devoir affronter le regard de la personne à laquelle il s'ouvrait même si cette dernière était son meilleur ami.

 

«  **Et ?**  », demanda-t-il en glissant ses doigts entre ceux plus fin du punk. S'il fermait les yeux il pouvait facilement imaginer qu'ils avaient de nouveau quinze ans. Ils avaient passé d'innombrables heures dans cette pièce, tous les deux, main dans la main.

 

«  **Et rien.**  », répondit Michael avant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Il avait l'impression d'être gelé et de ne plus rien ressentir. Plus rien n'avait vraiment d'importance au fond. Ou peut-être que tout en avait mais c'était terrifiant d'admettre que c'était le cas parce que la douleur serait alors encore plus grande dans sa poitrine.

 

La voix de Kurt Cobain fut le seul son de la pièce jusqu'à ce que Luke ne se relève sur un coude pour faire face à Michael qui fixait toujours obstinément le plafond.

 

«  **Je serais venu, si...**  », commença Luke et Michael aurait pu finir la phrase à sa place. Si tu m'avais demandé, si tu m'avais appelé, si le monde avait arrêté de tourner, si tu m'avais laissé l'occasion de venir. Je serais venu, peu importe les circonstances. Michael savait très bien tout ça et c'était ce qui le blessait toujours autant.

 

«  **On se voit tout le temps et tu serais encore prêt à venir me chercher à l'aéroport durant notre break et... Je ne les ai pas vu depuis des mois.... Ils ne sont même pas à la maison alors qu'ils savaient que je rentrais aujourd'hui.**  », souffla Michael, ses yeux se fermèrent pour ne pas montrer à Luke à quel point ça le blessait. Luke le savait, Luke savait toujours.

 

«  **Je t'aime.**  », souffla Luke et il était sur le point de déposer sa main sur le torse de Michal quand ce dernier se détourna, son dos faisant maintenant face au blond qui fronça les sourcils. Il s'assit et croisa les jambes, ses mains se glissant sous ses cuisses pour ne pas être tenté de toucher le punk. «  **Mikey ?**  », demanda-t-il. C'était une simple intonation mais tellement de questions gisaient dans ce prénom prononcé avec surprise et tendresse. Michael remonta les genoux contre son torse, comme pour se protéger.

 

«  **C'est comme revenir en arrière. Retourner au lycée.**  », dit Michael. Luke se releva pour changer l'album qui venait de finir et glissa un album de Good Charlotte dans le lecteur puis alla fermer la porte de sa chambre. Il n'avait rien à cacher à sa famille, mais ce moment était entre lui et Michael. Il devait rester entre lui et Michael. Luke avait l'impression de tellement donner de sa personne et de son temps avec Michael, qu'aujourd'hui il n'était même pas prêt à le partager avec sa mère. Il se rassit à côté du punk qui était toujours en position fœtale.

 

«  **De quoi tu parles ?**  », demanda-t-il enfin, quand le bruit des guitares des frères Madden firent éclater le silence trop lourd autour d'eux. C'était comme des toiles d'araignée qui les empêchaient de bouger, de respirer et de s'enfuir. Ils s'empêtraient dans un labyrinthe de fils. Se laissaient étrangler par tous les non-dits. Les sentiments douloureux qui animaient leurs cœurs.

 

«  **Te voir lui tenir la main...**  », souffla Michael et la douleur était audible dans les intonations de sa voix. Luke connaissait la voix de Michael. Il l'avait entendue quand il était heureux, triste, déçu, angoissé, plein de doute, apeuré, extatique. Et ce ton il le connaissait aussi : c'était celui d'un Michael brisé et Luke se haït.

 

«  **Je voulais simplement l'aider. Il y avait beaucoup de paparazzis et de fans. Ça ne voulait rien dire.**  », répondit Luke, sa main se tendit vers l'épaule frêle de l'autre garçon blond mais elle resta suspendue dans les airs quand il vit Michael nouer son bras droit autour de ses genoux pour les maintenir encore plus contre son torse. Pour ne pas perdre de miettes de son cœur brisé, probablement.

 

Une chanson entière passa avant que Michael ne se releva pour s'asseoir, toujours dos à Luke, ses genoux serrés contre son torse.

 

«  **Tu m'avais dit la même chose pour Aleisha.**  », murmura Michael, ses épaules se courbant encore plus qu'auparavant. Il semblait si fragile et si petit au beau milieu du tapis. Luke ouvrit la bouche pour lui crier qu'il avait tort, lui hurler que c'était faux. Pourtant, il se souvenait du regard de Michael quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il voulait tenter sa chance avec la jeune fille. Il avait vu le cœur du punk se briser au fond de ses iris verts. Il avait vu les points de suture de ses blessures se défaire, les gouttes de sang couler le long de son torse pâle. Il avait vu la trahison s'installer au fond de l'âme de Michael et il savait qu'il avait été le responsable. Il avait eu peur.

 

«  **Michael...**  », commença-t-il et, cette fois, il déposa sa main sur l'épaule du punk, liant ses bras autour de la taille de l'autre garçon et collant son torse contre son dos. «  **On en a déjà parlé, Mikey. J'avais peur à cette époque là. Peur de ce que tu me faisais ressentir. Tout est différent maintenant.**  ». il s'attendait à ce que Michael glisse ses mains sur ses avants-bras et qu'il déposa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule mais le punk n'en fit rien.

 

À la place, il se dégagea de l'étreinte du blond et se releva, se tenant debout au milieu de la chambre, le regard perdu par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. Il faisait encore jour, le soleil encore loin de se coucher, et il pouvait voir leur ancienne cabane au creux des branches du gros chêne qui ornait la pelouse.

 

«  **Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es rentré sans moi. ?**  » demanda Michael dans un marmonnement mécontent, sa voix résonnant comme une chute de gravas dans le torse de Luke qui déposa une main sur son ventre pour l'empêcher de convulser. Luke n'avait pas vraiment de réponse à cette question mis à part qu'il n'avait pas voulu faire face à la blessure dans les yeux de Michael quand il aurait vu les photos. Il savait qu'il avait eu tort, mais dans le feu de l'action il voulait simplement ne pas abandonner la jeune fille, ne pas l'offrir en pâture aux paparazzis.

 

«  **Parce que je suis lâche.**  », répondit-il quand il ne trouva rien d'autre à dire. S'il était honnête envers lui-même, il savait que c'était la vérité. Il avait eu peur, encore une fois.

 

«  **On est lâche que si on a peur d'affronter quelque chose. De quoi tu as peur ?**  », souffla Michael en s'avançant vers la fenêtre qu'il entrouvrit pour laisser entrer l'air frais de cette fin d'après-midi. Il ne faisait pas vraiment chaud mais il ne faisait pas non plus froid. Ce n'était donc pas à cause de la température que Michael enroula ses bras autour de son torse.

 

«  **De toi. De nous.**  », dit Luke, il s'assit sur le lit et referma son cahier qui était encore ouvert sur la chanson qu'il écrivait quand son meilleur ami était entré dans sa chambre. «  **J'ai peur du regard des gens. J'ai peur de prendre trop à cœur leur jugement et de te rendre malheureux par la suite. Je suis terrifié à l'idée de te rendre malheureux et la plupart du temps je finis par faire des conneries. Parce que je ne sais pas comment faire. Je ne sais pas comment être quelqu'un dont tu aurais besoin. Je ne sais pas comment être celui qui change la donne. J'ai tellement peur de mal faire que je fais ce qui me passe par la tête en premier, et nous savons, toi et moi, que ce n'est généralement pas une bonne idée. Je t'ai vu te briser tellement de fois durant notre adolescence que chaque fois que je vois de nouveau ce regard sur ton visage je me déteste un peu plus. Tu ne mérites pas ça, Mikey.**  », lâcha Luke, se rendant compte à chaque mot, qu'il parvenait enfin à exprimer ce qui l'animait depuis si longtemps mais qui le laissait toujours dans le noir complet. Michael déposa ses mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre et laissa sa tête tomber vers son torse. Il regardait ses pieds, les larmes roulant le long de ses joues pâles.

 

«  **Il n'y a pas de mérite. Il n'y a pas questions ni de réponses. Il y a une discussion. On doit parler des choses, Luke. Tu ne peux pas fuir à l'autre bout de la planète et espérer que je ne sois pas blessé par ton geste. Merde, tu as passé trois jours sans me donner de nouvelles pour finalement savoir quand j'allais te rejoindre. Comme si je te le devais. J'ai prétendu avoir des trucs à faire à Los Angeles parce que tu me donnais l'impression que j'étais de trop. On avait tellement de projets pour ce break, as-tu oublié ?! On devait rentrer ensemble. On devait.....**  », Michael soupira lourdement, sa main droite effaçant les larmes avec humeur. Il essuya son nez avec la manche de son tee-shirt à manches longues puis renifla.

 

«  **Visiter des maisons.**  », finit Luke à sa place.

 

Ils en avaient parler durant un soundcheck avec des fans, et Ashton et Calum avaient pris ça à la rigolade. Mais pas Luke. Ni Michael. Ils en parlaient déjà étant adolescent. Ils parlaient de ce moment où ils seraient libres de prendre une maison ensemble. Avec un petit jardin si possible. Une grande chambre – ou deux – un salon et une cuisine lumineuse. Ils avaient imaginé tellement de choses et, deux mois auparavant, Luke était venu voir Michael pour lui demander de trouver une maison avec lui. Une maison pour eux. Comme un nouveau départ ou une plutôt une continuation de leur histoire. Ils avaient prévu des visites durant leur break. Pourtant Luke était rentré seul.

 

«  **Je ne te force à rien. Tu ne me dois rien, Luke. Si c'est trop pour toi, je serais toujours ton meilleur ami. Je serais toujours là.**  », murmura Michael en se redressant. Il inspira profondément et se tourna pour se rendre compte que Luke était assis sur le bord de son lit, sa tête entre les mains et les larmes assombrissant le tissu de son jean en tombant rapidement les unes après les autres. Il resta là sans bouger parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas forcer Luke à quoique ce soit qu'il ne voudrait pas.

 

Luke secoua la tête pour tarir ses larmes et se leva, ses mains attrapant celles de Michael dans les siennes. Il plongea son regard dans l'océan émeraude des yeux du punk et se fit la remarque qu'il se souvenait d'un Michael un peu plus grand. Michael le regarda de bas en haut.

 

«  **Tu as tellement grandi en une semaine**  », chuchota Michael avec émotion.

 

«  **Ce n'est pas trop pour moi.**  », affirma Luke en resserrant ses doigts autour de ceux de son meilleur ami. «  **Je veux tout ça, je le veux de tout mon cœur. J'ai simplement peur de tout ce que je veux avec toi, Mikey. Tu ne sais pas la moitié de ce que je veux avec toi et, des fois, je me dis que je ne fais que rêver. C'est déjà incompréhensible que tu sois en couple avec moi depuis si longtemps, encore que tu sois amoureux de moi. Alors imaginer que tu veux les mêmes choses que moi, avec moi, me paraît fou. J'ai peur que ce soit trop. Ou pas assez.**  », confia Luke en s'approchant pour déposer son front contre celui de Michael. Ils restèrent debout dans cette position durant de longues minutes, l'album de Good Charlotte depuis longtemps terminé, les laissant dans un silence étouffant et rassurant en même temps.

 

«  **Je t'ai eu dans la peau dès la première fois que je t'ai entendu chanter. Chaque jour, je tombe amoureux de la personne que tu es. De qui tu es quand tu es avec moi, de celui que tu es avec Cal et Ash, de celui que tu es avec les fans. De celui que tu es quand tu es seul. Il n'y a pas une version de toi que je n'aime pas un tant soit peu. Je veux ce que tu veux. Luke, comment peux-tu encore en douter ?!**  », s'écria Michael, sa main droit se glissant sur la taille du garçon blond pour le rapprocher de lui et le garder contre son torse. Maintenant, Luke faisait une bonne tête de plus que lui et ses épaules étaient beaucoup plus larges que dans ses souvenirs.

 

«  **Parce que je te vois, Michael. Je te vois illuminer le monde de ta personne et j'ai peur de ne pas être assez pour te faire rester.**  », souffla Luke en fermant les yeux, l'odeur de Michael emplissant ses narines et son esprit, calmant son cœur anxieux.

 

«  **Est-ce que tu n'es pas capable de voir que tu as été la raison pour laquelle je suis resté dans ce pays au départ ?! Quand j'ai quitté le lycée, j'avais tellement de projets. Sauf qu'ils t'impliquaient tous. Sans aucune exception. Je voulais rester et je devais rester parce que ce que je voulais ce n'était pas fuir, c'était trouvé ma liberté au creux de tes bras. Au toucher de tes lèvres, au creux de ton corps.**  ». expliqua Michael avec douceur. Luke n'hésita plus et embrassa son petit-ami. Avec tendresse et révérence. Avec hésitation et timidité.

 

«  **Tu m'as tellement manqué, Mikey.**  », susurra-t-il entre deux baisers, leurs lèvres se frôlant toujours, ne se quittant pas vraiment avant de se retrouver.

 

«  **Je suis là, j'ai toujours été là.**  », dit Michael en posant sa main sur le cœur de Luke, sentant les battements effrénés dans le creux de sa paume. «  **Une semaine que je ne t'ai pas vu et déjà je ne connais plus ton corps. Tu as grandi.**  », murmura Michael, ses mains découvrant les épaules musclées du blond, remontant dans son cou, dans sa nuque. Luke ronronnait presque de l'attention dont il avait tellement manqué durant les jours d'éloignement forcé.

 

«  **Elle ne voulait rien dire. Personne ne veut jamais rien dire mis à part toi. Tu es tout ce que je vois, tout ce que je ressens, Mikey. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement fort. Épouse-moi. Épouse-moi, s'il te plaît. Achète une maison avec moi. Tu ne connais peut-être plus mon corps mais lui te connaît. Il n'a toujours connu que toi.**  », babilla Luke sans vraiment se rendre compte des mots qui quittaient ses lèvres. Il les pensait tous mais il n'était pas sensé les livrer à Michael maintenant. Il glissa les mains sous son tee-shirt pour le retirer et montrer à Michael ce qui avait changé.

 

Luke était beaucoup plus grand que Michael maintenant et ç'aurait été mentir que de dire que ça ne l'excitait pas un minimum. Il admira le long torse finement musclé de son petit-ami et fit glisser ses mains sur la peau douce. Il gémit sans s'en rendre compte quand il parcourut les épaules de ses doigts.

 

«  **Tu es le seul à connaître mon corps, Mikey. Épouse-moi et je jure que tu seras le seul à ne jamais le connaître.**  », geint-il quand les mains de Michael défirent sa ceinture et lui retirèrent son jean. Le punk se déshabilla à son tour, se retrouvant tous les deux nus au milieu de la pièce. Luke glissa ses mains sous les cuisses de Michael et le porta jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne noua ses jambes autour de sa taille et il le déposa sur le lit. Ils s'enlacèrent, collant chaque partie de leur corps, s'étouffant dans la chaleur de l'autre.

 

«  **Oui.**  », souffla Michael après un baiser passionné et langoureux. Leurs souffles étaient chaotiques mais ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Ils venaient d'enfin dire tout ce qui avait été tut si longtemps.

 

«  **Oui, quoi, bébé ?**  », demanda Luke, ses lèvres découvrant le cou de Michael, ses clavicules, ses bras, son torse. Il embrassait chaque particule de peau accessible, y laissant des traces de dents et des suçons.

 

«  **Oui, je veux t'épouser. Je l'ai toujours voulu.**  » commença Michael. «  **Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu as toujours été ma maison, ma famille et mon foyer depuis le jour où nous nous sommes adressé la parole.**  », finit-il, embrassant de nouveau Luke.

 

Dans le creux du lit, ils firent l'amour et se promirent monts et merveilles. Mais surtout ils se promirent fidélité et jurèrent de toujours dire ce qui les animait, ce qu'ils ressentaient. Ils se jurèrent de ne jamais laisser personne briser leur famille, et surtout pas eux mêmes.

 

 

 


End file.
